


Help needed again!

by Benji310



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji310/pseuds/Benji310
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 34
Kudos: 13





	Help needed again!

It´s me again. First of all, I would like to Thank you all for your kind support and sending me the missing stories by mail! Thanks to all of you I was able to restore most of my stories! I am sure, I missed some stories I didn´t remember anymore. Has anyone suggestions which stories are a "must-read" and are no longer available in this fandom? I am especially missing the story about Therese being an IT-expert and is hired to work as a cyberspace security in Carols company where they fall in love. I don't remember the title and could´t find it in this fandom anymore. Does anyone could tell me the title and if it is still available here or send it to me? Thanks to all of you for your help and if you are lacking some stories I have achieved, I would gladly send it to you!

Stay save and healthy and greetings from Germany,  
Benji310


End file.
